spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Timing Pearl
Two Timing Pearl is the pilot episode of the spin-off Pearlorette. In this episode, Pearl tries to deal with having a boyfriend, Brad, while still soaking it up with SpongeBob. The next episode is A Poisoned Pearl. Plot Pearl is in a pickle. So far she is cheating on Brad for SpongeBob, but what she doesn't know is that Brad has a surprise for her too. What will she do and who will she befriend? Transcript *'Narrator:' The setting starts in Brad's home. Pearl is leaving to go get something from the supermarket, or so Brad thinks. Brad doesn't know he is in for a huge treat however. *''starts wiith Pearl telling Brad she needs to pick up some eggs for a cake she is planning to make'' *'Pearl:' to Brad Honey, I need to pick up some eggs from the store. Be back in a few. *'Brad: 'back Okay, I will start cooking dinner. *'Pearl: 'Pearl's POV ''Okay, Brad doesn't know, he can't know. I love him but I also love... *cuts to Pearl driving to unknown place, but before that, stops at a gas station for gas'' *'Pearl:' in the store to pay for gas; sighs; to cashier Twenty dollars, please. *'Sadie: '''Honey, I can tell something is wrong, so why don't you tell me what's troubling you so. *'Pearl: Okay, well, let's just say there are two relationships. One is involving my current boyfriend and my current workmate. confused Who will become my boyfriend? *'Sadie: '''Look, honey. I am going to be straight foward with you. I have been married to my husband for thirty eight years, ''to Pearl but have been cheating on him for forty two years. *'''Pearl: ''gasps'' How did you pull that off? *'Sadie: '''Honey, I am just that good. But that is what my heart told me to do. ''closer at Pearl Was it wrong? Probably, but it was what my heart told me to do, and my heart told me to try to get pregnant.'' at Pearl's heart Do what your heart tells you to do. *'Pearl: down You're right. *''cuts to Brad cooking dinner'' *'''Brad: ''spices over the pot'' Lets add a little of this and that. And later, I will add the onions for texture. at watch; gasps What?! It's been 35 mins?! I wonder if i should call Pearl. She's has been acting strange lately. I wonder if she is pregnant. We did do that thing...pause ''Nah!! *cuts to Brad driving to go look for Pearl at the store'' *'Brad:' driving Where is she? rings; Brad answers Pearl, is that you?! pause Oh, hi Mr. Ryan. Yes, I will get the papers tomorrow when I get in. Bye. up phone; shouts Ahh, stop light! around and through an open window of a house on the corner; sees Pearl and becomes puzzled Is that Pearl... closer ''Hugging someone? ''pause Wait a minute. That's that square dude from work...um...of name SpongeBob. Why whould she lie about going to the store if she was just visiting a friend?'' confused'' Unless it's a really...good friend. *''cuts to Pearl and Sponge''B''ob'' *'Pearl: '''I don't think I can do it. *'SpongeBob: What do you mean? I thought you wanted us to be together, or was I wrong? head and sees Brad upset outside, causing him to turn to Pearl to confess *'''Pearl: angered What I love is you. But you know that I also love him...and letting him go isn't easy. *'SpongeBob:' sorry; looks at Brad and kisses Pearl in front of him It will be okay. at Brad *'Pearl:' down You're right. knowing that Brad is sitting in his car waiting for a stop light in front of the house *''cuts to Brad in the car'' *'Brad:' shouts Dammit! honks behind; shouts at car; looks out window Shut up! Okay, if she wants to play that way, I will play back...harder. honks again; Brad looks out of the car window and behind You want me to get out of this car...?! Okay then! back home *''cuts to Pearl'' *'Pearl:' up Okay, well I have to go. *'SpongeBob:' Okay, well, I'll call you. Pearl's cheek *'Pearl:' out the door See you, but don't call me because I want to tell Brad first and I feel like he knows something. *'SpongeBob: '''Yeah, yeah. *'Pearl:' ''car *'Pearl:' sighs *''cuts to Brad back at the house'' *'Brad: '''Okay, food is almost done. *'Pearl:' ''out of car and walks through the front door Honey, I'm home. *'Brad: 'to Pearl Hey, where are the groceries? *'Pearl: 'nervous They didn't have any eggs. *'Brad: 'to look angry Really? Then why did it take you over an hour to get back? *'Pearl:' even more nervous Umm...um...um... *'Brad: 'angry Save it! I saw you inside of SpongeBob's house doing your stuff! *'Pearl: 'at Brad Brad, I... *'Brad:' shouts ''Stop! I refuse to play your games! You need to tell me now Pearl...now! Is it me...or him! *music plays'' *'Pearl: 'pause ''Him. *of episode'' Category:Pearlorette Category:Pearlorette Season One Category:Pearlorette Season One Episodes Category:Pearlorette Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts